Knowing That She's My Daughter
by Lee and Clem are life
Summary: What if Lee Everett had a daughter? What if he didn't know about her over these eight years? Well this is a story about Lee Everett finding out he had a daughter he did not know about.
1. Chapter 1

Lee Everett sat down in his home in Atlanta, Georgia. He had lived in Georgia all his life but grew up in Macon. But when he graduated college he wanted to be a History teacher since he loved history. While watching tv he got a knock on the door.

"Who might you be?" Lee said as he stared down to a little girl about eight or nine. Having curly hair with a baseball cap with a letter 'D' in front of it.

"I'm Clementine your daughter. Mommy wrote a note for you." Clementine said as she handed Lee the note as he stepped aside to let her in.

Lee was a bit shocked that he has a daughter he did not know about. They sat down on the couch and Lee read the note.

_Hey Lee this is your daughter Clementine. She just turned eight years old a few days ago. And for her birthday she wanted to meet her father. And I gave her that gift so here she is. She will be living with you from know on. I'm sorry that I can't take care of her anymore because I have been having trouble with not having money and her not being able to eat the right foods at times. She isn't allergic to anything. The hat that she has on her head is yours hopefully you remember having that hat. Well for her fifth birthday I gave it to her. Now through these past three years she has been wearing that hat every day and the only time she'll take it off is when she goes to sleep and when she takes a shower. Anyway hope you take care of our daughter just as good as I did. And I'm sorry I never told you about her. I was scared that you wouldn't want her and I was able to find you by the help of seeing your parents at the drug store. And if you don't believe me then just look at her birth certificate I gave her your last name Lee. Just please take care of her._

_Sincerely, Ashley _

Lee read the note and looked at her birth certificate. She was right he is her father.

"Well I guess you're living with me from now on." Lee said as he gave her a smile as he put the note and certificate away.

"Yeah." Clementine said.

"Here I'll help you get set up in your new room." Lee said as he took her suitcase and felt a small hand grab his hand. They both went up the stairs and went to Clementine's new room.

They got everything set up and went down stairs. Lee was ahead of Clementine when they left her room. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he felt two small arms around his waist and looked and saw that it was Clementine.

"I'm glad I finally met you daddy!" Clementine said as she had her arms wrapped around Lee's waist.

"Me too sweet pea, me too." Lee said as he hugged her back.

Through the rest of the day he got to know a little bit about Clementine. By the time they finished talking it was time for Clementine to go to bed.

"Come on sweet pea it's time for bed." Lee said to Clementine as he got up from the couch.

"Aww really on a Saturday?" Clementine frowned. As she got a chuckle from Lee.

"Yes Clementine. Don't you see what time it is? It's 10:30." Lee said showing Clementine the time on his phone.

"Okay, okay." Clementine said as she began to walk in front of Lee.

They got to Clementine's room and Lee made sure she was in her pajamas and tucked her in bed.

"Goodnight sweet pea." Lee told Clementine as he finished tucking her in.

"Goodnight daddy!" Clementine said.

"If you need anything I'm right across the hall okay sweet pea?"

She nodded and with that Lee kissed her forehead and turned off the lights. After he got Clementine to sleep he decided to call Kenny and tell him about the whole Clementine situation.

"Hello?" Kenny said through the phone.

"Hey man I need to talk to you about what happened today." Lee said as he sighed and rubbed his face.

"What happened?" Kenny said.

"I found out today that I had a daughter that I did not know about for eight years. Her names Clementine." Lee told Kenny.

"Really? And who's the mother?" Kenny asked wondering who was the mother since Lee hasn't dated in a long time.

"Ashley my ex girlfriend from eight years ago!" Lee said as he still couldn't believe that it had to be Ashley.

"No shit. Are you fucking kidding me?" Kenny said as he nearly shouted through the phone.

"Yeah I know right. And to be honest she sure as hell looks like me." Lee said.

"Well shit. Can't believe it's her. Well I gotta go. Let's talk about that tomorrow you and Clementine can come over to wat." Kenny said.

"Okay sure." And with that they hung up.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream came from upstairs. It was Clementine!

Lee ran up the stairs and into the room to see a crying Clementine.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here." Lee said as he hugged Clementine stroking her hair.

After awhile of doing that she fell asleep.

**A/N: Second new story guys! I'll try to update as much as I can. Anyway read my other story My Sweet Pea!**


	2. Meeting Kenny's Family

The next morning Lee woke up and found Clementine awake drawing a picture.

"Morning Sweet Pea." Lee said smiling at her.

"Morning daddy. How'd you sleep?" Clementine said while drawing.

"I slept good. What about you?" Lee said.

"Same."

Lee decided to make breakfast for himself and Clementine. He decided to make pancakes. They both ate peacefully until Lee decided to have a small talk with her.

"So Clementine we are going to go to my best friend's house. His name is Kenny and decided to invite us to his house fir awhile. So you can meet him and his family. He also has a son named Duck." Lee said.

"Oh okay. And is his son annoying?" Clementine said causing Lee to laugh.

"No not really Sweet Pea. He is at times but you'll get used to it. He's also one year older than you." Lee said.

"Oh okay."

With that they finished eating and got ready to go to Kenny's.

By the time it was noon they left the house and crossed the street to Kenny's house. Once they got there Lee knocked and waited for Kenny to answer.

"Hey pal." Kenny said.

"Hey Kenny. This is Clementine. Sweet Pea this is my best friend Kenny." Lee said introducing one to another.

"Nice to meet you." Kenny said greeting Clementine.

"Nice to meet you too." Clementine said smiling at the 42 year old man.

After that they entered his house. Katjaa saw them and smiled.

"Hey Katjaa."

"Hello Lee. How are you?" Katjaa said.

"I'm good. This is my daughter Clementine. Sweet Pea this is Katjaa Kenny's wife." Lee said introducing one to the other.

After that Clementine meet Duck and they played in the backyard.

After a few hours of Lee talking with Kenny and Katjaa, Clementine playing with Duck. It was time for Clementine and Lee to go home.

"Did you have fun?" Lee asked Clementine.

"Yes I did."

"Well I'm glad you did." Lee said patting Clementine's shoulder.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I will try to update when I get the chance same with my other story!**


End file.
